dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Belmont vs Ken Masters
Simon Belmont vs Ken Masters 'is ZombieSlayer23's fifty-second DBX! It pits Simon Belmont from Castlevania vs Ken Masters from Street Fighter. Description ''Castlevania vs Street Fighter! Which highly-trained, blonde, and ripped combatant newly introduced to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Simon Ken Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Skyscraper Under Construction - North America) Rufus and Ken collided fists, sending a massive echo to blast throughout the construction site. But thinking quickly, Ken kicked Rufus in the shin, causing him to weaken and give Ken the perfect chance to finish him off with a Shoryuken. He was hit by the blow and yelled in pain before dropping to the ground, defeated. Ken smiled and kicked into the air in victory... But a blade was hurled at Ken, and the fighter quickly leaped backwards, barely avoiding the attack. The blade then recoiled backwards with a chain, revealing Simon. Simon: I could use a nice warm-up to the day. Let's go! Ken smiled and brought his fists in front of him. Ken: Bring it on! Ken and Simon both sprinted at one another. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Simon threw his blade at Ken, but the street fighter side-stepped the attack and landed a Shoryuken into Simon’s chin. The hero was blasted into the air, and Ken leaped into the sky as well. Ken landed three small punches into Simon’s gut before sending a Hadoken into his skull. Simon was thrown to the right and slammed into the ground. But the fighter threw his blade into the air, and the dagger pierced Ken in the shoulder. Continuing to pull downwards, Simon caused Ken to be hurled into the ground, where Simon kicked Ken in the knee and followed up with a heavy punch. Simon then threw his metal rope around Ken, entangling him in a mess of wire. Simon: Get a load of this! Simon pulled out his sword and landed an uppercut into Ken's gut, attacking him multiple times in the process. As Ken spun into the air, Simon continued the attack with Cross, throwing a blade at Ken and whacking him in the head. Ken was furious; he lunged into the ground and pounded his heel into Simon's head, crushing him into the ground. Proceeding to nail Simon in the head with his other foot, Simon was pushed into the air and spun around in circles. Ken then pounded his fist into the air and activated his Super Combo, not only landing one small Shoryuken into Simon's chest, but another Shoryuken but even harder. After the combo was finished, Simon was bleeding and cut. Ken: Come on! Bring me a challenge! Simon growled and flung himself at Ken, where he secretly grabbed his axe and flung it like a boomerang to the right. Ken didn't notice the throw, so Ken pushed onward and leaped into the air, his fists glowing with fire. But suddenly, the axe curled backwards and jammed itself into Ken's. Ken yelled in pain and dropped to the ground, knees on the floor. Simon smiled before throwing a Holy Water to the ground. The water exploded into fire, and an explosion erupted around Ken. One muffled scream was heard before Ken was engulfed in flames and dust was the only thing visible. Simon: Too easy! But suddenly, a flash of red eyes erupted from the dust. A BOOM 'was heard before the dust cleared the screen, and Violent Ken was seen. Simon's eyes widened right open. Simon: ''What the hell-'' Violent Ken leaped into the air and landed a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku into Simon's chest, knocking him into the ground. Following up with the attack, Violent Ken leaped into the air and swung his heel into Simon's skull with such force, it nearly shattered his head. Nearly unconscious, Simon dropped to the ground... But was stopped. Violent Ken landed two small kicks into Simon's knee before dashing forwards and landing a massive Shoryuken into his chin, attacking with such force it blasted him high into the air. Simon forced himself to get his head back in the game and noticed how high he was. He thought fast and hurled his Vampire Killer. The tip of the whip locked inside a part of the skyscraper, stopping his fall. For a while, Simon hung off the whip. Below him was several feet downwards, and the impact of the fall would kill him. So he caught his breath and climbed the rope, reaching the top and a whole story above Ken. Simon: ''Catch me now! But suddenly, Violent Ken pushed his hand downwards and pounded his heel into the ground before erupting upwards, jumping with such force he landed at the top floor along with Simon. Shocked, Simon could only think of one thing to do. He threw his dagger at Ken, but the fighter smiled and grabbed the whip mid-air, before pulling the blade with such force it launched Simon off of his feet and into Ken's grasp, where he then activated his Ultra Combo Shinryuken. Landing one heavy punch into Simon's chin, Simon shrieked in pain before being attacked by a series of heavy punches and kicks, before being engulfed in a massive explosion of a Shinryuken. Simon screamed in pain before his head exploded off of his body from the attack. Evil Ken reverted back to Ken, and Simon's decapitated corpse dropped to the ground next to Ken. Ken made a piece sign with his hands and walked away. All that was left was a bloody head, and Simon's owner-less whip. '''DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Ken! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Dagger vs Fist themed DBXs Category:Axe vs Fist themed DBXs Category:'Castlevania vs Street Fighter' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed DBX's Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights